407 Days in the Cretaceous
by StarkTony
Summary: what happened in the year connor and abby were in the cretaceous? what did they do? find out here. please r&r
1. Chapter 1

Ever wondered what Abby and Connor did during their stay in the Cretaceous well wonder no more

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 1

It's been a day since we last saw Danny and we have seen at least 5 different creatures. Connor says they were tyrannosaurus, raptors and other of which I can't really remember the names of. We went out searching for Danny today but all we found was some tin foil that Helen must have left behind. I'm now using it as a blanket, I hope we are not here for long as I miss Rex and everyone and I can't believe I'm saying this but I even miss Lester! Something must be wrong with me. I know Connor has taken all of this better than me and is in awe of all of it but all I can think about at the moment is getting home. Connor has just gone to go and get some water (as we found a stream of it whilst looking for Danny and we also found this book which looked new as it was clean, unripped and still had the price tag on so I think Helen was going to use it to write down her thoughts or something along those lines as she went and wiped out our entire existence) which he really shouldn't do because of his ankle. Because now his ankle is going to take about 2-3 weeks to mend now as he is putting too much weight on his ankle but he won't listen to me but he'll soon learn. I think he's worried that if he rests for just one minute then he could miss an anomaly but I don't know what he would do If he saw one now whilst he is out for the water, but I bet all around the Cretaceous anomalies are opening and closing and we wouldn't know anything about it, anyway I must go Connor's coming back ( very slowly I might add) and I want to save this paper to record the stuff that happens to us here and I'm sure Connor will to (also I have a feeling we won't be going back home soon (unfortunately))

Abby

P.s if anyone sees Jack before me then (this includes you too Connor) please tell him I will always love him no matter what happens.

Day 7

Hello, Connor here, wow, um still can't believe I'm actually here in the Cretaceous its amazing! But I know just by looking at Abby that she doesn't feel the same as me about being in here, she wants to get back home and so do I.I reckon that Danny must of stopped Helen and is probably back home. Maybe he's out there looking for us now, maybe no, no I won't write that too sad. Abby has been moaning at me this morning about my ankle she says I'm putting too much pressure on it but I don't think I do it doesn't hurt (that much).Last night when I was on watch duty (we take turns to watch for creatures over the course of the day) I made something that will help detect anomalies and the metal stuff I used will rattle when one opens nearby. Because an anomalies orbit is a strong magnetic field and attracts magnets I made four of them so they sort of corner us in a way. I think when an anomaly opens we will go through it no matter where it may lead. Abby shaved me this morning and I think she did it quite good, I mean sure I was scared at first but I full trust her even though there were a few close shaves ….(hahaha close shave). It's my birthday soon and also I think Jack's (Abby's brother) and I think she is hoping to get back in time for then, in the meantime I will try and make it up to her but I don't know how though.

Connor

P.s I wonder if Danny had told Becker about chucking his favourite gun at a future predator providing he is back home. If he is then I would pay good money to see the look on Becker's face. I can just imagine it as well. I can also imagine a future predator with the gun to sort of Mafia style.

Day 10

It has been 10 days now (roughly) since we last saw Danny and the others. I'm beginning to think that there is no way back and that we are trapped here forever. Last night I kept watch whilst Connor was asleep and thought this over and now I'm shattered so I won't write too much as before I go to sleep I have to hunt for food and get some water. I'm starting to feel like Anne Frank who kept a diary during hiding in a secret annexe which is one of my favourite books which I weird for me as I love lizards and reptiles huh Rex. Writing down my thoughts makes me feel soooo much better. Going out hunting now whilst it's still light.

Abby

Day 11

Last night I dreamt of Sid and Nancy, those diictodons from the hospital. And Rex I dreamt that they were here with us and led us to an anomaly. I miss them; I wonder what Lester would've done to them. Poor Rex he was in Abby's flat as we dropped Sid, Nancy and him of before we went to the camp-site that Lester told us to go to. I hope he's alright anyway must go just saw a Raptor; hopefully it will be gone by the time Abby gets back.

Connor

Day 21

Wow! 10 days ago was when this diary was last written in, I would've wrote in it sooner but I was looking after Abby. I was looking after her because when she went out looking for food last week she went missing well she'd fallen down a sort of cliff type thing ( it was quite high up and Abby had fallen at least 30 feet down and was trapped by some fallen rock she couldn't move and had lost some blood). She was missing for nine days and once I'd found her and got her free and back to our make shift home I noticed she had a broken ankle and fractured arm (I carried her back as she was unconscious). When she woke up she told me she lived of the berries she could reach and the water she collected. When she was missing I was going out of my mind with worry, I thought she was dead or had left me as she had found an anomaly. Abby is asleep now, she looks so peaceful and beautiful when she is asleep when she wakes up I will go to sleep and she will keep watch.

Connor


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 23

MY ankle and arm are driving me insane. I can't do anything at all and I feel sooo useless I can't walk or carry anything. I feel so ashamed that I Connor is doing everything and so soon after his ankle has mended. I cook for him when I can but even that's not very often. But Connor is right if I want to help then I need to stay here and guard the den and keep watch for an anomaly. I don't know what I would do without him I really don't, I'm going to write this now knowing that Connor will read it soon but I want to write it first so here goes I am beginning to think that no I know that I love Connor I really do, and I think that I have loved him ever since he rescued me from the mer-creatures.

Abby

P.s it's Jacks birthday today and it's his first without mum or dad and I really wanted to be there for him as the past year has been really hard for us not to mention the fact that I can't even remember the accident and I was in it.

Day 24

Feeling a bit ill today don't know why though. I felt ill yesterday too and have done I guess for a week now, ever since I ate those berries but I didn't dare write it down in case Connor saw it and I don't want him to be worried as he has enough on his plate at the moment and also because I'm scared and don't know what is happening to me, I have a really high temperature I think as my forehead is constantly hot yet I'm freezing cold and always tired. I'm going to go to sleep now even though Connor says I mustn't because I need to keep watch but I'll only be asleep for a few minutes and hopefully the fever will die down then.

Abby

Day 25

Abby wont wake up I read her last extract to see if it would give me some clues but all it did was tell me that she has been feeling ill all week and I didn't notice. Although I did notice she was becoming increasingly paler by the day but I'm ashamed now that I didn't notice it. From what I can tell she has a fever and I think she ate some poisonous berries. I know that she needs water and food but I don't want to leave her alone not with the way she is, I know she needs something but if I leave her to go get it I could be condemning her to a worse fate than her fever. I won't even go to check the anomaly device for fear of condemning her to death by a creature. Must go now I think she has taken a turn for the worse.

Connor

Day 28

Abby's woken up! Yay! I can't believe it. I mean just the other day I thought she wasn't going to make it through the night but now, yay I just can't believe it, it must have been the medicine I made for her (some roots and water) and it worked must go now as Abby needs something probably water hopefully in 2 weeks' time she will be able to walk on her ankle again.

Connor

Day 29

It's been over a month now and I reckon in our home it's about mid-September but here in the Cretaceous it's about august roughly the start of I it judging by the wildlife. I also think this because of how boiling hot it is in here and it makes me think how cold it might be in winter and Connor agrees with me. He's asleep now and so should I be as we feel it will be safe to sleep at the same time at the moment though I can't get to sleep yet I'm so tired it's just whenever I try to I hear a noise like no its stupid but almost like a car crashing and when I close my eyes I hear a scream sometimes but its muffled. I sometimes think I recognise it like I've heard it before but can't quite remember it oh how can I explain it, it's like something on the tip of your tongue that you just can't quite remember what it called. Anyway I'm looking at Connor now he's so beautiful when he's asleep a lot like the Cretaceous so weird and beautiful peaceful at times and unlike Connor almost constantly quite. It reminds me of what my mother once said to me although I don't know when anyway she said 'what is untouched is beautiful and yet what is touched is beautiful' I never quite understood it and yet now I do I really do its small stuff like that that keeps me going.

Abby

Day 37

You, Connor here as Abby said in her previous diary entry it's my birthday soon and as a matter of fact its tomorrow it would honestly make my day if an anomaly opened but chances are about 1000/1 of its opening so I won't get my hopes up but anyway Abby is right I would go through an anomaly no matter what the odds anyway got to go now I've got first sleep.

Connor

Day 38

It's Connor's birthday today he's 26 and I taught him how to defend and block an opponent and a knife to kill some prey with and he was really happy with and I kissed him to with which I think he was overjoyed with anyway I'm going to go and get some food and fresh water for us.

Abby


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 38 continued

Abby is amazing and there are no words to describe her (well none that have been invented yet). Apart from simple words that I once read in here and said to her 2 years ago when Stephen was still alive and they are I love her so very much.

Connor

Day 45

It's becoming increasingly easy to find roots around here which worries me as it could mean I'm developing instincts for this place and subconsciously knowing where everything is. Connor is also finding cooking easier (finally). My ankle was playing up this morning yesterday it was fine but now its agony to walk it only started to play up once I got back home from hunting. Missing Rex still.

Abby

P.s I love you too Connor x

Day 53

Bored! There is nothing to do the only good thing here is (other than Abby) to write in this diary and reminisce about how our lives have changed over the past few years, last night we talked about Stephen and how if Helen cloned Cutter then maybe she cloned him too I hope not as that would be an awful thing to do to Stephen. I know that his last words were directed at us they were I believe 'tell Abby and Connor to stay out of trouble' which makes me sadder and also if he was cloned then it would disrespect his life and his memory. I think that makes Abby feel sadder.

Connor

Day 60

A week ago we reminisced about Stephen, yesterday we reminisced about Cutter and we said that if it wasn't for Cutter then we might not have known each other, he was like a father to me and yet sometimes I felt I don't know …. stupid in front of him. I remember when we were out of the house (where we first met Danny) and I phoned him to tell him his theory was correct he told me of course I right sounded a lot like it was a matter of fact as if to say 'how could it not be are you stupid' sort of way and I know Cutter probably didn't mean it like that but to me it just felt like it. Nevertheless however he was amazing and Abby and I owe our lives over the past few years to him.

Connor

Day 69

Haven't wrote in here in ages been too busy hunting or cooking. We have been in the Cretaceous now it's been over 2 months its roughly in here October but in our home time(which is very confusing because of the time differences I.e. when it will be Christmas here it would be way past Christmas back home so the dates in here make me very confused) its roughly November. The nights are becoming increasingly cold and yet somehow getting increasingly beautiful.

Abby

Day 74

Saw 3 raptors today whilst out hunting maybe they were the same ones we met 74 days ago(wow that's fast maths but I'm sure you don't believe me and think that I worked it out really slowly and just said that I worked it out fast to make me seem good but you're just going to have to trust me ( not as if anyone would ever even think that as no-one will probably read this so it's probably a waste of time me writing this but it's purely for my own pleasure))probably not but (thankfully(wow I must come across as loving brackets as I use them really often) they didn't hear/smell me so that a bonus).

Connor

Day 81

Today would've been Rex's birthday and he would've been 3 years old and I really wanted to be there for him as I am afraid that he will forget me. God it's been 3 years since I got him, 3 years since I met Connor, 3 years since our lives changed. The years have just flown by.

Abby

Day 99

I had a nightmare last night. I dreamt that Connor had been killed by a spinosaurus moments before we walked through an anomaly that led back to our time as we checked first (we stuck our heads through just in case as we walked through it led to the edge of a cliff like the one in the future that Danny almost fell down).

Abby

Day 107

It's roughly 10th November( I think) which makes it roughly 20th Dec I know this as I can remember when we left our home to go looking for Helen. Connor told me this early this morning that the way he works out roughly what day it is , is by adding a month and 10 days of our date back home time then we can work out when it is going to get hotter/colder and when our birthdays are. My birthday is tomorrow although I haven't told Connor yet I just don't want to make a fuss of it. (I know he will feel bad when he reads this latter of which I know he will because he reads it 2 times a day.)

Abby


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well. Sorry this one is short.

P.s (cont. from Day 107)

I'm starting to remember more of my dreams now and I'm becoming increasingly worried by them. Mum was in them but I think she was cold as she was pale, unmoving and not talking to me and also wet and the wet I think was sticky (but that might have been because I woke up touching something sticky can't remember what though) (which is very unusual for her as she was always tanned and could never keep still and constantly talking) I can't remember anything else though.

Day 115

P.s! It's been a while since I wrote in here and I just found out that I missed Abby's birthday of which I'm really annoyed that I didn't know about. I'm going to get her something for it. Last night she told me about her dreams or which I know she is really scared about and hasn't been to sleep because of in ages she pretends that she has had sleep but I know she hasn't as I watch her sometimes and her eyes have bags around them that are very dark and she can scarcely keep her eyes open. I feel like there is nothing I can do to help her, I feel so helpless. Like when she got attacked by the mer-creatures straight after we had an argument and I felt so helpless when Cutter was in the river looking for her I didn't know what to do and that was all when Stephen was alive and I could talk to him about this sort of stuff he was kind of like a big brother to me and I miss him.

Connor

P.s really in need of a coffee yummy a nice cup of steaming hot, black coffee. Better not drool on the book or it might get ruined and I don't want that as it could make Abby upset and I don't like it when she's upset 'cause it makes me upset to and Abby has been upset a lot recently. By the way it's bloody cold here and has just started to rain (thankfully I'm writing in our den so the diary and I aren't getting wet.

Day 116

Made up for Abby's birthday last night after I wrote in the diary I gave her my best hunting spear as I know she loves hunting (well more than I do)and I also gave her one of the stun grenades Becker gave us 116 days ago. She was ecstatic.

Connor


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 127

Today was/is the first anniversary of my mum and dads car crash and I wanted to be there with Jack I'd already booked the day of work way in advance so that I could go with him to their grave and spend the day with him but I'm not I'm stuck here in the bloody Cretaceous I still can't believe their dead. I keep getting these flashbacks and I think that those dreams that I have been having are parts of what happened in those last few minutes of their lives I couldn't remember any of their last few moments and I was in the car, it's like my mind had to forget to help me grieve but now I don't know why it's now but I'm remembering all of it every little detail like the light green fiesta that hit us side on, dads side it was lucky for me as I was on mums side but not for my dad he was killed instantly I think I should write what I can remember as it may help me get over it and start grieving properly. I was sitting in their car behind mum as my car was having an MOT and I'd agreed to meet Connor on the way to work as the night before he stayed at his mums. He was meeting me so that mum and dad wouldn't find out where I worked and id told Connor this and he came up with the idea of meeting me along the way to work as I couldn't walk there because mum and dad would of gone berserk if there little girl was walking alone (I know they always were constantly worried about me just cause of the fact that I didn't come home once as I stayed at my friend's house). Anyway we were driving along and we came to the turning for work which can be lethal sometimes and mum was saying how her and dad were going to pay for me to get a new car and she was about to hand me the money when there was I noticed a light green car coming towards us and it was out of control I screamed at dad but it was too late by the time I started screaming the car had hit us and everything was spinning we flipped over twice and landed in a field and everything hurt, mum was cold, wet and mangled up in the front seat dad was smashed up and from what I could smell petrol was everywhere and I thought that I would die I thought that there was no-one going to save me. My one leg was trapped under mums seat and the other under me somehow. My one arm was touching mums cold face and the other holding my phone as before the accident I was awaiting a text from Connor I also had my head resting against the shattered windscreen and I could tell I was bleeding as I was feeling drowsy and was losing consciousness When what must have been minutes before I lost consciousness I got a text of Connor it said 'where r U? Ur 10 mins l8' I would've replied but it hurt to move and next thing I knew I was in a hospital and Jack was there, he was crying and I was on a life support machine he was relieved to see me awake and told me mum and dad were dead and that he thought I soon would be. Turns out id been in a coma for a week but my friends at the arc had no idea where I was so I got Jack to leave me his mobile when I next went to the 'toilet' I rang them Jenny answered and was relieved to hear me apparently everyone were wondering where I was I told Jenny I was with Jack (which wasn't a total lie) and was in Spain as Jack had gotten into trouble over there and needed me to help him out. I told Jenny this and then told her the actual story and that I was in hospital because I had been in a crash but I couldn't remember anything about it and that I didn't want anyone to know about it until I could return to work and told her to tell everything that I had told her about me being with my brother in Spain. She did and came to see me the next day when I was being discharged and I went to work which surprised everyone especially 'cause I was in a wheelchair and one of my arms and one of my legs were broken and my face had cuts all over it and my working arm and leg hurt to move as both were sprained. Connors face I remember was white and he ran over to me and told me he had been really worried about me then when I went with him to report to Lester he jumped on the back of the wheelchair and we slid down the ramp from Lester's office it was quite fun (Connor not Lester). That's all I can remember. Its making me feels better already (although not about my parents and I think the man who hit us survived which wasn't good but he was very apologetic).

Abby

Day 128

It's the first of December here and it's freezing here too cold for us to keep watch for any longer than an hour without moving about.

Connor

P.s what Abby wrote in her entry fills me with tears over what she has gone through over the last year and what she can remember is deep, very deep and I think she is troubled by this and will be for a long time now that she has remembered this no matter what she says.

Day 147

20th December here in the Cretaceous (30th January in our home world I think which means its Becker's birthday). I'm not going to bother now counting the days in our home era too it's too much hassle and too be honest with you can't be bothered there are more important things here to think about like how long I think the Cretaceous has left I think it has about 5 years left so if we can find the Tunguska anomaly in that time then we can get home but I hope we find one sooner or we might end up being the first ever humans to be killed by the k7 comet. But that makes me annoyed as Abby was one of the first humans to see the last few hours of the Cretaceous and so did Cutter. But it's also a good thing I didn't see it as Abby told me all about it on our flight home when everyone were asleep and it sounded beautiful but terrifyingly beautiful. Got to go my turn to sleep now.

Connor

Day 152

It's CHRISTMAS! Well for us it is anyway, look at me I'm writing it like someone other than Abby will read this. Sometimes I think that I hear the keys (for the anomaly device) jangle but when I go check it fills me with disappointment when I see there is no change and it must have been the wind. One day it will open and one day no matter what Abby says we will get back home.

Connor

P.s (by Abby) we didn't bother with gifts today nothing to give really but we both made an effort and I cooked and Connor went and got the food and water. He found this meat (don't know what it was though) but it did taste quite nice mind you not fussy when it comes to what we eat as we haven't had a decent meal in ages. Its freezing here and it's so cold now that none of us can keep watch so we take our chances like Helen must of as she was on her own I admire her for that one thing she survived for 8 years through different eras so I think we can survive to.

Day 159

New Year's day (roughly) not much to write though apart from I had to kill a Raptor today (didn't want to though and it was a big one) but it was a case of kill or be killed which is the only instance that I would kill an animal.

Abby


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 166

Connor is out hunting today (he's fast becoming the best at it) whilst I'm keeping watch. Weirdly last night I dreamt Danny was with some terror-type birds and some hominids and when I told Connor this he said well he would have been with the hominids when he stopped Helen. Anyway it made me think of someone how I never thought I would say this about Christine Johnson and that is that I felt sorry for her the way she died and how we couldn't prevent it which is what we are meant to do. Thank god Helen didn't shut the anomaly whilst Christine was half in the present (for us then) and half in the future otherwise she would have been cut in half. But she did obviously didn't like Christine as she opened it again after seconds of it being closed.

Abby

Day 175

Reading thorough what me and Abby have wrote over the past 175 odd days which got me thinking if we are here for any longer we will need to cut back on the length of each diary entry.

Connor

P.s I know Abby won't be happy about that

Day189

I and Connor have both decided that we should only write in here every 10 or so days. Unless it's important and will only use this diary to mark of the days at the front so we know how many days we have been here for.

Abby

P.s I think the ink in this pen is running out so will need to make new ink although it has lasted us for a long time already so if we make it right again then who knows how long the next batch of ink could last us.

Day 200

'A long time can be turned into a short one but only if you have something' Never quite got that but now I do 200 days has flown by I think it's 'cause we are used to our surroundings and have gotten into a schedule that we don't think about it anymore. The something for us I think is probably each other/ this diary/staying alive.

Connor

Day 207

I wonder if we could (if we had the correct equipment for it) create an anomaly although if we did this /we doing this could be the reason why the anomalies happened in the first place.

Connor

Day 215

Just read what Connor has wrote yeah he probably is right if we did create an anomaly then we probably would be creating the anomalies in the first place. Probably causing a paradox of anomalies (I think).

Abby

Day 228

I wonder what they are doing at the ARC and if they sent out search/rescue missions to find us (probably as Lester wouldn't want to spend more money on training people to fight for the cause of anomalies) and I wonder what has happened to our pets; Sid, Nancy and Rex can't remember where we left them. Although our diictodons do have a short life and Coelurosauravus' have quite a long life, I wonder if they have forgotten us and if we will ever see them again.

Connor

Day 235

When we first started writing in this diary I thought we would document more descriptively but we don't we basically document our thoughts and feelings and random stuff which does still make me glad we do that instead of documenting our surroundings in a descriptive way this entry is an example of random writing down in the diary.

Abby

Day 240

Today I counted how many pages we have left in this diary and we have 46 and that's not including this page which to be honest isn't a lot so we need to either cut down on writing in here or make new paper of which I don't know how to do.

Connor

Day 256

I wonder what Jack knows about what has happened to us. I mean what would they have told him' I'm sorry but she's missing in action' or 'she's staying somewhere for a crash course in whatever'. How much or how little would they have told him that was the truth? I am wondering this as I am out getting firewood and Connor is out getting water I know we shouldn't leave the den without anyone guarding it but we desperately needed firewood and water which we ran out of an hour ago. We needed to go now because of daylight so we went together but we are not too far away from the den so we can get there in less than 2 mines if we run. This morning I fell over the shelter and then Connor fell over me it was quite funny actually well it made us laugh. Which is something we haven't done in a while?

Abby


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 267

Yeah it was quite funny that day (day 256) we don't even know what year it is I think its 2010 or 2011 I'm not sure. For all we know it could be (in the Cretaceous) the last few years before it gets wiped out, although we haven't heard/seen any comets so we can't that near the end of it or there would be signs.

Connor

Day 278

Wow almost 300 days in the Cretaceous we are not even half way through the book yet (which is a good thing).

Abby

P.s I know I didn't write much earlier but was getting bored waiting for Connor to wake up didn't want to wake him up he looked peaceful whilst he was sleeping earlier. (Especially as his mouth is open and he was talking in his sleep about me will quiz him on this later and I know you are reading this over my shoulder Connor so I will quiz you when I stop writing.)

Day 289

OMG! I do not talk in my sleep (although I read this ages ago I'm sticking to the try not to write in the diary too often rule which is annoying a small extract every 10 or so days to write what has happened in those 10 or so days). Anyway I worked out earlier that in 76 days we will have been here a year and that could mean its 76 days from the anomaly re-opening.

Connor

Day 296

This morning at what I now call 5am I went for a run to wake me up and I saw something horrid (Connors face, not really) I saw a dead t-Rex Its head was ripped open and tail was missing along with his back limbs and upon closer examination I saw they were cut off with precision almost like an anomaly had closed on its behind but we would know if it was an anomaly as they device would've gone off. It couldn't of been an anomaly its must've been a bigger creature like a G-Rex which doesn't exactly make me feel any better I told Connor this and he agreed with my theory that the precision could have been an anomaly but also agreed with the theory if it were a bigger creature then it would've been a G-Rex as that is the only animal bigger than a t-Rex in this era.

Abby

Day 300

2 big things happened today #1 we have been here together for 300 days now (as I'm sure the Day number gave away) and #2 we found Helen's old den she must of used whilst she was in the Cretaceous although there wasn't much in there, I shall list down what there was (as I like lists now I have decided as you can get an indescribable joy from creating them);

•a back pack

•some tin foil (Helen liked her tin foil, I wonder when she went missing if Cutter noticed that tin foil was missing if she took any that is)

•Rope

•dagger

•knife

•fork

•spare belt

•gun

•bullets

•phone (fat lot of good that is here)

•and some tinned food which were;

•corned beef

•beans

•sweet corn

We took it all.

Connor

Day 309

Bullets are the wrong kind for the gun (which makes me think she had more than one gun) and are rusty learnt that whilst facing a tree-climbing Raptor(must remember to ask Connor what they are called but to be honest at the moment I don't really care) but I managed to wound it with the knife and dagger. I had them on me because I though they may come in handy for hunting.

Abby

P.s Connors hunting spear broke today so we used it for firewood and I picked up a long, thick stick when I was out hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 311

Just realised something really random today (I love thinking/remembering random things), Pompeii hasn't been destroyed by Vesuvius yet (or been created for that matter and Vesuvius probably hasn't either).

Abby

Day 323

The weather is starting warm up now and it won't be long until it gets back to the weather it was when we first arrived here all those days ago. I am writing this because the pot we use to cook in had cold water in it and now some of it has evaporated over night as we can quite clearly see (it definitely want a creature a is was keeping watch for most of the night and didn't hear anything).

Abby

Day 336

We are writing in here much too frequently. I am saying this because I always see Abby with this and the pen in her hand, she reads it a lot I know that but the last few entries have been done by her.

Connor

Day 344

Its only 21 days until we have been here for a year and it feels a lot longer( how many days we have not how long we have been here for (that seems like we haven't been here a long time though).Christ only the other day I put more ink in here( two days ago I think) and already it is running out at this rate we will run out of blue ink and may have to move on to black ink (as we have both forgotten how to make blue we just make a lot of it in one go and keep some of it back for refills as it takes ages to make). Either we are writing too much or the ink we are using is running down and becoming rubbish.

Connor

Day 345

My bet Connor is that we write a lot and a lot of what we write is pointless but helps us get through the days and stop us from becoming insane/mad.

Abby

Day 351

You're probably writing Abby. I had a dream last night (something I haven't done in ages) it was about roast dinner and Yorkshire pudding the meat in the dinner was beef my favourite meat which made me wake up hungry. Mmm I swear that earlier I could smell it being cooked. And the luscious gravy my mum used to make. Saying (well writing) lush reminds me of Gavin and Stacey god I miss there non-funny humour it used to really cheer me up (it was also the only thing that I agreed with Abby on watching just cause I saw 5 mins of it once whilst I was waiting for the kettle to boil for a cup of coffee for me and Abby).

Connor

Day 359

37 pages left not many and if my suspicions are correct then the anomaly will reopen before we use up all the paper or we are in trouble. I hope if it does reopen then it will reopen on day 365/366. I have had that information in my head for some time now (well since we were on day 300 give or take a few days).

Connor

P.s going to try and not write in here until day 365/366 (and that's goes for you to Abby).

Day 365

Waiting for an anomaly to reopen and maybe so are the ARC (but if it does reopen will it reopen at Johnson's HQ (whoever (if they did sell it) bought it will get a shock if it does reopen there) or in the future ARC (I'm saying future twice as saying it once could mean where we work but saying it twice to me means the one in the predator future).

Connor

P.s still waiting 3 hours now since what I wrote last, I'm starting to get the feeling that Abby is right and it won't re-open and that we are stuck here forever my birthday is in just over a months' time (38 days to be precise) I will be 27, wow that would mean I have spent an actual year here as I came here aged 25 and I'm soon going to be 27 time doesn't half fly by.

Day 366

Well no anomaly opened and if one is going to open it won't open today as it is really late at night

(although it's quite bright).Connor is asleep and I soon will be but before I go to sleep I will write this don't give up hope for an anomaly Connor we need one of us to keep being optimistic, don't lose hope Connor please! We had this idea earlier that if we hunt for ages both us in separate places and try and gather lots of bulbs then maybe we don't need to go hunting for a few days the same with firewood.

Abby


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 369

Thanks Abby that cheered me up when I read what you wrote about not giving up hope on anomalies opening.

Connor

Day 371

I am writing in here more often than what Connor recommends as I need something other than Connor to express my feelings and thoughts. I am writing this now early in the morning I've been for a jog already and when Connor wakes up I will go for a jog with him too.

Abby

Day 374

It's almost Jacks birthday again which when it becomes his birthday I reckon I may get a bit depressed. He is bound to know something is up and think I'm MIA (short word for missing in action). Maybe he thinks I'm dead? I hope not, I miss him if it weren't for Helen then none of us would be in this predicament but then again if it weren't for Helen I may never of met Connor.

Abby

Day 376

Cheeky Abby writing in as often as she can whereas I'm trying to write in not as often to save the paper boy oh boy will she regret it when she makes us run out paper but I can kind of see why she writes in here a lot as she bottles up the majority of her emotions and I think writing in here is her way of truly letting her emotions out and we will probably just have to make some paper (somehow) or write smaller. Anyway it's not that long till my 27th birthday can't wait (note the sarcasm).

Connor

P.s I going to get you back Abby for writing in here too often don't know when but I will.

Day 380

Connor still hasn't gotten me back yet and I doubt that he will he's too soft. Anyway we haven't practised our reactions in ages (reactions are our reactions to noises and creature attacks). I'm off for a jog now and if you could Connor (as I know when I go to do jogging you will read this) so please re-fill the water bottles for me thanks xxx.

Abby

Day 381

How does Abby know I would of read her entry once she went jogging (I got the water though), I make it so she doesn't know as I only read it when she is not around or whilst she is asleep. As she mentioned I haven't got her back yet but I'm going to get her back when she least suspects it.

Connor

Day 388

Its Jacks birthday today and he would have been 20 although as I write this in the Cretaceous he would have had his birthday and Connor would of too as we are a month and 10 days behind our home time (we think).

Abby

Day 389

Connor got me back! I was just coming back from my jog this morning and he wasn't there then I found his shoe about 100metres away from him coat in the den and I feared the worst when all of a sudden Connor said 'hello Abby ' and I jumped out my skin when I heard him and turned around. Never before has that worked on me but with Connor it did (surprisingly).

Abby

Day 390

Going to write in here either every day or every other day. Ha still can't believe I got her back ha you should of seen your face Abby priceless. This morning we were talking about if we had 3 wishes what would we wish for and Abby said some really great ones they were;

•get out of here

•her mum and dad to be alive (if she was still here so jack wouldn't be lonely)

•for us to of gotten together sooner

I said pretty much the same things I said;

•get out of here

•for us to of gotten together sooner

•for us to know what causes the anomalies

I kept watch after that and it won't be long until I have to wake up sleeping beauty( more like grumpy(not)) and I can go to sleep whilst she keeps watch and reads this entry. For tea tonight we had roast Raptor disgusting I know but it actually tasted alright a bit like chicken.

Connor


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 391

Oi! Who are you calling grumpy you cheeky little so and so. Anyway its Connor's birthday soon and I don't know what to do for it not that there is much to do for it. I just wish I could promise him that an anomaly will open soon after/on/before his birthday.

Abby

Day 392

OK Abby you win I will write in here as much as I can as it passes the time away here but don't blame me when we run out of paper and neither of us can make fresh paper. And all I want for my birthday is you Abby; just having you here with me makes me happy enough.

Connor

Day 393

Bit short my last entry I know but there really wasn't that much to say anyway Abby is keeping guard whilst I'm meant to be gathering a lot of food so we don't have to hunt for a few days but I'm writing in here instead then I will get some more food. Last night I dreamt of coffee I would kill for a cup coffee even if it was a cold one I would drink it just to taste it again would be heaven. Ooh just made me think what if we were smokers then we would be forced to give it up as we probably would've run out of cigarettes. Thank god we're not smokers.

Connor

Day 394

For the first time in over a year I had a decent night's sleep and I even over-slept so I couldn't go for my jog. I was so happy it reminded me of when I put Rex's breakfast over Connor's face when he wouldn't wake up and told Rex it was breakfast and then he licked Connor's face.

Abby

Day 394 cont.

Well it's about 7pm at night and Abby is cooking just had a shave and collected the water this morning as Abby over-slept. So I went for a jog but only a quick one. When I got back Abby was drifting in and out of sleep so I left her till she woke up fully so I changed the ink which is why the ink on here is sort of blue-y black and in a minute probably will be just black (ran out of blue now so using black instead doesn't bother me though nor Abby). But no doubt that in a few days' time at the rate we write we will be putting more ink into the pen. There was a time when it would take us about 14 entries to get halfway through the pens ink supply.

Connor

Day 395

Christ! Only have 22 pages left which is not a lot and that's including this one we need to find/make paper and fast. Anyway I just remembered that I would of missed the last episode of Gavin and Stacey. Life can be a bloody bitch sometimes. Notice the underlining of the word bloody I did that to make it sound tuber.

P.s just had a thought of a roast dinner. Mmm stuffing, chicken, veg, potatoes, gravy, pigs in blankets. Ohm dammit I really shouldn't of done that it's made me hungry now.

Abby

Day 396

I agree with you Abby we need to find/make paper fast. (Although I don't know where we would find the paper unless we find another of Helens/whoever's blank notebook.) Only 17 pages left to write in here and I just love how as I'm getting closer to the end of the page my writing gets scruffier, Abby on the other hand is really neater than me. Anyway its not to long until my birthday although the shorter the distance away it is the more I'm not bothered by it. Random though Abby has a much better imagination than me which is probably why she can write reams and reams whereas is struggle to write 1 and a ½ pages she can manage it with great ease.

Connor

Day 397

Just worked out that Connor's birthday will fall on day 403 ( I think) which I worked out quite quickly as a matter of fact I have been able to work out maths quite quickly recently. Also I worked out that on Connor's birthday we would have been trapped here for 1 year 1 month and 8-9 days which is a lot. The 8-9 days bit depends on what month we are in (whether it's a 30 days or 31 days month my bet is that is a 30 day month but Connor thinks the opposite). I'm going to go to sleep in a bit as I'm shattered from my long jog and the 3 hour hunt we did earlier. Last night we didn't need anyone to keep guard the den but tonight our gut instinct tells us that we should and it's never been wrong before. Connor said that he would take first watch as he said I looked shattered so he will probably write in here again next.

Abby


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 398

It's really early here, so early in fact that it's still dark, but I just had to write in here. Last night our instincts proved to is right again as about 2 hours after I swapped with Connor I spotted a velociraptor (which thankfully didn't spot me)? I now have a theory about the creatures.( I haven't told Connor this yet though.) whenever there are lots of erratic's (more than usual)I think it means an anomaly is going to open soon as maybe the creatures can sense it forming days/weeks/months/?Years? Before it actually appears/ breaks down the boundaries of space and time into our world good god look at me I'm starting to write like what Connor would say. Basically I mean I have an instinct that an anomaly is going to open soon but then again I have had that before and it was indigestion so I'm a little inclined not to do believe that instinct. I won't let Connor read this yet as he may get his hopes up and I don't want him too as chances our it won't open and he will be crushed/disappointed, and I hate seeing him like that.

Abby

Day 398 cont.

Abby is out hunting and I'm so touched about what she wrote in her entry about whenever I am feeling crushed/disappointed that she hates seeing me like that. Abby is a true friend indeed.

Connor

Day 399

Thanks con, I wonder in the year we have been gone what has happened in it for example who is the new prime minister? Are our diictodons still alive? What happened to our flat? A lot of questions like those we will probably never find out the answer to. Huh. I really shouldn't think like that it will get Connor and I down.

Abby

Day 400

I wonder if they miss us. Back home I mean in the ARC and I also wonder after reading Abby's questions what have they done to Rex? Its 3 days till my birthday and it's the first one I'm not looking forward too. I am writing this with my back resting against a rough pine tree and its really itchy, the leaves underneath me don't help either. The sky is burnt orange which is weird but I think it's may mean it will be warmer than normal today which could mean a thunder storm is on its way I mean that's what happened the last time we saw a burnt orange sky.

Connor

Day 401

Forgot to mention yesterday that omg we have been in the Cretaceous for 400 days now but today it's more like omg we have been in the Cretaceous for 401 days now and its only 2 days till my birthday. Anyway saw a t-Rex today well tell a lie I saw 2 and a G-Rex they were fighting and you would of expected the 2 t-Rex's to win but they didn't as the 2nd one scarpered when the first had its side ripped open. I watched this happen on my 'every so often jog with Abby'. After that and not wanting to be the G-Rex's next victim I ran back along with Abby to our den.

Connor

Day 402

WOW! I wrote that neatly. Anyway tomorrow its Connor's birthday and no matter what he told me I have got him something. I got him a new hunting spear as his is going to break any day now and some new ink. But writing what I just did now means that I have to keep this diary on me until tomorrow when Connor will find out what he has got. We also last night had the gut feeling again so I stayed up first then Connor and right on cue as we were switching from me keeping watch and Connor waking up we saw 3 velociraptors and an Ankylosaurus like the one from Siberia. I remember that vividly as it was scary when it attacked as I thought it was going to kill Connor but(thankfully) it didn't and it still remains one of the worst moments of my entire life. I mean I can't bear the thought of losing Connor.

Abby

Day 403

It's my birthday (yay!) and Abby surprisingly gave me a brand new hunting spear which will come in handy as my other one just broke the day before. And also some ink of which I am using now. I just read her last entry too and the cheeky little madam hiding this so I wouldn't find it, I think I may have to get her back for that. Hmm what should I do...? Expect the unexpected Abby and stop reading over my shoulder. Ha that got rid of her not that I mind her reading over my shoulder.

Connor

Day 404

Okay so when I woke up this morning and decided to go for a jog with Abby and what we saw was an amazing thing, we saw a Raptor being born. Abby helped the mother out as it had a massive chunk of flesh missing from its side however the baby was alright but sadly when it was born the mother died. Abby reckoned it was from the wound on its side, after that we collected some water and jogged back home. No fair Abby is well faster than me and that's just when jogging. I then went out for a hunt for the next few days' food. (It should last us what I collected today for about 3-4 days so me/Abby will go get some more food on day 407) I got us some fish as recently I found a new lake that is close to camp and has lots of fish in it so I go there for meat. It's my turn to watch tonight even though I'm knackered but I will watch for about 4 hours then Abby will take over for the last few hours.

Connor


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own any character also I haven't copied this of someone else's work I have an account on wattpad called keepthemagicsecret and this is on their so I decided to add it to my fanfiction as well.

Day 405

This book has about 80 pages in and we have used about 76 of them nearly 77 I personally think (at the rate we write) it won't last us that much longer maybe day 406-407. I mean I can quite easily write about oh I don't know 2 pages per entry. It's not hard for me to write that much as normally I have a lot to write down. Garr this pen I running out of ink already and it hasn't long been refilled. Refilled it, that's the reason why the 'r' is quite thick at the beginning of this sentence as when you refill the pen its starts of being quite thick then as the ink is gradually released it becomes thinner and thinner until it runs out. You see I told you already I have wrote a page and no doubt before I finish my entry I will probably be at the end of the next page. I know that annoys Connor as he is trying to make some new paper but I am confident that he can do it as he created something far more complex; the ADD and the ALD.

Abby

P.s I just remembered when I woke up on the morning of us being trapped here that I was half-way through that twilight saga book- breaking dawn I think either that or Eclipse and I probably would of finished it that night if we weren't called in to that camp-site. I had started it the previous night so I probably would of finished it.

PPS I knew I would write till the bottom of the next page although I won't do it again because Connor would be pissed off. (He still hasn't gotten me back yet.)

Day 406

I still haven't got Abby back yet; maybe I will try and see if she is getting sloppy with her reactions. I mean she did all the watch last night and told me that she would do it the other night on day 404 I think and last night's, she must be knackered but it hasn't shown yet. Going to hide this diary on me until I do get her back which will have to be tomorrow as it's about as long as I can hide this diary on me before she nicks it of me.

Connor

Day 407

Well we were right this diary was only going to last until day 406 or 407 and it has lasted until day 407 also Connor's entry was brief (but mines briefer).

Abby

Day 407 (by Connor)

Had a dream last night about a delicious cup of coffee last night it was really warm and was the best I have ever tasted in my dream( if that's possible). Anyway going to hide from Abby now as she has gone out hunting and as she read my last entry she probably knows it's coming.

Connor

P.s (done by Abby) Connor was talking about coffee earlier and it really annoyed me I said to him can we not go through this again so he shut up. I mean it doesn't make it easier being in here, it's been 407 days and there has been no sign of an anomaly yet Connor still believes that one day it will open. He's out hunting for fish now at his lake he won't be long though as earlier whilst I was shaving him he thought he heard the keys jangle but it turns out it was only the wind. I almost cut his ear of when he heard the noise as he suddenly jerked his head. He got me back to accusing me of getting sloppy the cheeky git so I proved to him that I wasn't. Anyway my gut instinct is playing up and I can feel all the hairs on my arms standing on end like some sort of static charge in the air or a storm is approaching mind you I used to get the same feeling when I was by an anomaly which suddenly makes me think of this what happened to Helens anomaly opening device and also who created it. Got to go now I can here Connor shouting my name.

PPS and yes Connor I was sort of expecting it thanks to your entry for day 406 you didn't hide this diary well under your rucksack, your losing your touch.

Abby

Dedicated to all of you who have read this fanfiction thanks.


End file.
